The Lion Queen
by BardenBeale
Summary: Songs from the Lion King . written to Once upon a Time. Some are funny, sad or punny. reviews are love. (or i'll ask my friend Regina to separate you from your heart. LOL JK)
1. We are one

Henry Senior walked up to his daughter. "Regina! WHAT did you think you were doing? You could have been killed today." His voice held anger but was filled with concern.

"But Daddy-" Regina said softly. "I didnt MEAN to disobey-" Henry cut her off.

"Im Telling you this because i love you. I dont want to lose you."

"I know" Regina said guiltily.

"If something happened to you, i dont know what i'd do. " He looked at the sky. "One day I wont be here, and i need YOU to carry on in my place. You are part of the-"

"Great circle of life. I know-" Regina rolled her eyes.

"Exactly. and you need to be careful. In 3 weeks you'll be crowned queen-"

"What if I dont WANT to be Queen? I loved Daniel Daddy" Her voice was sad, and her eyes welled with tears.

"Oh Regina" Henry hugged his daughter. "As you go through life you'll see There is so much that we Don't understand" He wiped her tears, as they sat on a bench. "And the only thing we know  
Is things don't always go The way we planned. But you'll see every day That we'll never turn away. When it seems all your dreams come undone. " He smiled at her, his eyes proud. "We will stand by your side Filled with hope and filled with pride We are more than we are We are one."

Regina stood, walking by the lake, looking at her reflection. "Daddy, If there's so much I must be  
Can I still just be me The way I am? Can I trust in my own heart Or am I just one part Of Mother's big plan?"

Henry stood, putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Regina, Even those who are gone Are with us as we go on Your journey has only begun" A warm soft wind seemed to envelope Regina in a hug, and she smelled the faint scent of horse and hay.

" Tears of pain, tears of joy One thing nothing can destroy Is our pride, deep inside We are one. " Henry's voice grew stronger , deeper, full of pride and strength. " We are one, you and I We are like the earth and sky One family under the sun." Henry looked his daughter straight in the eyes now. " All the wisdom to lead All the courage that you need You will find when you see We are one."

Henry looked at her as he ascended the castle steps. "As long as you're alive, my daughter, it's who you are" He kissed her forehead. "You'll understand someday." Henry walked into the castle, leaving Regina to look up at the new stars, wondering if Daniel was watching over her.


	2. Love will find a way

"Your riding lessons are cancelled. You will not leave my sight without an escort from now on." Cora snarled, after finding Regina and Daniel kissing by the great oak.

"But MOTHER!" Regina said, tears in her eyes. "Mother, I LOVE him."

"Oh Regina, Cora purred, stroking her daughter's hair. "Love is weakness."

Regina pulled away from Cora, anger in her eyes, "Love is MAGIC!" She shouted, running from the house, toward the stable.

"DANIEL!" She shouted, over and over. She sighed, seeing the birds playing together as they flew. It wasnt fair. Why could the rest of the world have love, and she couldn't?

"In a perfect world One we've never known We would never need to face the world alone." They can have the world We'll create our own ." She imagined running away with Daniel, living in a small, cottage in the woods, surrounded by flowers, with her stallion Rocinante, and Daniels horse Regent. " I may not be brave or strong or smart But somewhere in my secret heart ,I know Love will find a way Anywhere I go I'm home If you are there beside me." She didn't need a fancy castle, like Cora thought she did, she just needed HIM.

Like dark turning into day Somehow we'll come that I've found you  
Love will find a way." She saw him, and ran to him, flinging her arms desperately around him, burying her face in his shoulder. He smelled of sweat and horse, hay and stable, coffee and mint, of HOME.

"Regina" Daniel cupped her face in his hand, kissing her softly, his sky blue eyes filled with love and strength. "I was so afraid Now I realize Love is never wrong. And so it never dies." He looked into her eyes, imagining a life with her. "There's a perfect world Shining in your eyes  
And if only they could feel it too .The happiness I feel with you. " Was there a way? Could they make Cora understand? Was it possible?

"Oh Daniel-" Regina whispered, " They'd know, Love will find a way Anywhere we go We're home If we are there together." She laughed, " Like dark turning into day Somehow we'll come through Now that I've found will find a way" Daniel and Regina looked into each other's eyes, seeing doubt, and fear, but hope as well. and most importantly, LOVE. " I know love will find a way."

"I have to go back" Regina whispered. "If I dont, Mother will come looking for me, and you'll be hurt."

"I love you." Daniel whispered, looking into her eyes, pulling her close for another kiss.

"And I love you." Regina whispered, "Always," And with that, she ran back to face the dawn, and with it, the wrath of her mother.


End file.
